He doesn't belong to me
by ronlover87
Summary: Someone has a school girl crush on Ron. There's just one little problem and her name is Hermione. What will she do? One-Shot (I suck at summaries, but I promis it's really funny)


__

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, they're all brought to you by the amazing mind of J.K. Rowling!

A/N: Sudden inspiration! The song is "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

He doesn't belong to me

I can't take my eyes off of you

I can't take my eyes off you

I can't take my eyes off of you

I can't take my eyes off you

I can't take my eyes…

Wham

I have been woken up with a pillow on my face.

"Annie, wake the bloody up!" A girl with curly black hair yells at me.

"Bugger! Julie, was the violence necessary?" I screech.

"I tried to wake you up the subtle way but you wouldn't budge, everyone's at breakfast

and your still up here with your eyes shut. I'm heading down, hurry up!" With that she bolts out of the room.

"Merlin, curse my room mates, curse the morning, curse the whole bloody school!" I yell out, throwing my hands in the air.

As you can tell I'm not a morning person. To say the least.

I slowly ease out of my covers, stretch, and head to the showers. After drying myself I

quickly put on my uniform, pull my long light brown hair into a ponytail, and make sure I check myself in front of the mirror.

"Oh, it will do. I'm no Lavender Brown but not terrible looking if I do say so myself." I tell myself.

As I finish my last steps to enter the Great Hall, I feel being bumped into harshly.

"OW!" I screech. I notice my books all over the floor and begin to make a grab for them.

"Oh, sorry kid, let me help you." A familiar deep voice said.

"Kid? I'm no kid you idiot, look what you -". I look up and stopped mid sentence.

There before me was 7th year Gryffindor, love of my life Ron Weasley.

"Umm, uhh, oh, I, oh, uhh, no, it's fine." I stutter felling the heat rise up to my neck.

"Here you go." He said handing me my books.

"Looks like we're both late." He chuckles, standing up.

I couldn't say anything, couldn't breath or move. I was paralyzed.

"Well sorry again, I have to go." He said as he was leaving.

Making sure who was out of sight, I brought my hands to my face and give the loudest screech possible.

He talked to me. Ron Weasley talked to ME!

I make my way to the table and prop down on the bench. I spot him talking to his best friend Harry Potter. I could look at him for days.

"What's up with you?" Julie asks.

"Oh, nothing, glorious morning isn't it?" I respond dreamingly.

I notice both Julie and Carolyn exchange glances as if I have grown two heads.

"RON!" I hear someone yell.

I look to my right almost near the end of the table that the love of my life is being yelled

at by the love of his life.

Yes, that's right my heart belongs to him but his heart belongs to _her_.

You see the first time I laid eyes on him was right after I was sorted into Gryffindor. He was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Oh it was love at first sight for me, of course he never looked my way us being years apart, but a girl can still dream. The only eyes he looks for are hers. Oh I can't stand her, I mean honestly, little miss know it all, so annoying! I've tried to get over him I really have, but nothing seems to work. He's not mine and will never be. He belongs to her and always will. He doesn't belong to me.

Damn him and damn her!

Did I say I loath you

Did I say I want you

Leave it all behind

"Um, Annie, why do you look like your about to hex someone?" I hear Julie ask.

"Huh, oh, I forgot, err, my homework, yeah that's right my homework." I point out.

"Oh bugger there at it again, honestly those two are so insufferable." Megan intervened pointing at Ron and Hermione.

The day was a blur, we did the same thing as any normal day. I was still daydreamed about him, doodled his name on some parchment.

Annie Weasley

Annie Lynne Weasley

Annie Wilters Weasley

I thought over as I was getting ready for bed.

"How about a game girls?" I heard Megan ask.

"Oh yes, let's!" I hear my other roommates squeal.

We all gather in the middle of the room and sit ourselves on the floor.

"So the game is called Claim your Gryffindor, and he must be a 7th year!" Megan told.

"So Carolyn you go first." She continued.

"Oh, that's easy, Seamus Finnegan." She responded.

"Ah, nice choice, you know what they say about the Irish!" Megan pointed out.

"No we don't, what do they say?" I piped up.

"Oh, I don't know, I thought you all did." She responded.

"Anyway, moving on, Katherine what about you?" Megan asked.

Katherine studied her fingers for seconds.

"Nevlunbtm" She whispered.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Julie spoke.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" She practically yelled and hung her head.

"Wow, that's nice, I mean he's err, adorable." Carolyn said. It sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Of course" I added.

"So, why do you fancy him?" Megan asked.

"He's just so endearing, it's cute." Katherine answered.

"Alright then, Julie, you?" Megan nodded towards Julie looking bewildered.

"Dean Thomas" She said proudly.

"He's incredibly smart and he is rather cute, extremely kind, he held the door for me TWICE!"

She yelled the last part of it as if she accomplished the impossible.

"If we wanted to talk about brains we would've played claim your Ravenclaw!" Megan

intervened.

"It matters to me!" Julie replied hotly.

"Oh, leave her alone!" I tell Megan.

"Fine, fine, sorry, ok, my turn. My Gryffindor the amazing Harry Potter!" She said proudly.

"Oh, how original Meg, honestly, every girl is in love with him!" I point out.

"Know one adores Harry more than I do!" She yells.

"Ha! Please! Everyone knows that him and Ginny Weasley are in love with each other. Meant to be, those two!" I yell back.

"Ginny Weasley, he can do so much better, I mean that read hair is disturbing." She replies.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH RED HAIR, I LOVE RED HAIR, DON'T YOU DARE INSULT A WEASLEY!" Words came spilling out of my mouth.

"So it's obvious whose caught your fancy." Megan spoke wickedly.

"Yes I admit it, I fancy Ron Weasley! He's so amazing and so cute." I point out biting my

lip.

"Yes, he is extremely handsome, very funny, and Quidditch has done his body good." Megan replies.

"Hey stick to Potter! I claim Ron!" I tell her.

"Well have you spoken to him, because just so you know one time Harry asked me to pass him the potatoes!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my, you will now marry him and have twenty babies!" I yell throwing my hands in the air dramatically. Giggles everywhere.

"Well then what have you accomplished?" Megan smirked.

"He spoke to me today." I responded, eyes all on me.

"Yes he bumped into me and apologized. I will cherish those thirty seconds for the rest of my life!" I continue. The girls laughing at my remark.

"You can dream all you want but it will never happen, he loves Hermione Granger!" She points out.

"You think I don't know that Meg!" I screech.

"I love him and he'll never know it! He doesn't even know my name! It's so frustrating seeing those two!" I finish.

Everyone's faces suddenly softened.

"I'm really tired, I think we should all go to bed." I whisper getting up and straightening the wrinkles created on my nightgown. I hop in bed pull my hair out of it's ponytail, and pull the covers over my shoulders.

I hear them all scurry and finally enter there own beds. I will dream of him tonight.

As always

Before I know it a ray of sunlight bothers my eyes and it's morning.

Dream

In this dream he proposed to me.

If only

"Morning Annie, are you ok?" Julie asked.

"I'm ok, I mean it's just a silly little school girl crush." I answer.

In a way I do believe it's a school girl crush but I actually love him even though I technically don't know him.

I do my usual morning routine and head out the door with Julie.

As we were about to reach the portrait door I feel Julie nudge at my arm.

"What are-" She nodded towards the hole.

It's _him_

Waiting by the couches is Ron, I stare at him for I don't know how long till I hear Julie clear her throat. I see him turn my way and he gave me a wave.

Merlin! He waved at me!

Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Sorry for taking so long Ron."

Oh that voice, how repulsive!

He faces her and I notice both their faces glowing at the sight of one another.

I want to throw up now.

I see them both leaving. My day is now ruined.

"Forget it." I hear Julie whisper, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the hole.

I sulk throughout breakfast, all of a sudden I hear

"Ronald Weasley how dare you imply such a thing!" Hermione yells at him.

"Not again" I mutter

I see her storm off.

"I've had it!" I yell.

I jump out of my seat and ran after her. I catch up to Hermione, grab her bye the arm and it all comes pouring out.

"You stupid girl! You know what your putting us all through isn't necessary! You love

Ron and won't even tell him. I would kill to be in your place because you see I fancy him, yes me, a little fourth year fancy him, but I know it would never happen, don't you see he loves you too! It's so obvious, the way you look at each other. I only wish he would look at me like that! So do us all a favor and get over yourself and do something because next time you won't be as lucky, you'll have stronger competition and they won't have pity on you, they'll steal him away!" I yell.

I leave her gapping unable to say anything because she knows I'm right.

I suddenly don't feel well.

At the end of the day Julie comes up to me with a sad voice to deliver me the worst but yet best news.

"Err, Annie, I don't know if you know but after that row that Hermione and Ron had they supposedly confessed that they love each other and are now officially a couple. I just wanted to let you know so you can prepare yourself for what's coming."

At that exact moment the portrait hole opens and in come Ron and Hermione holding hands, fingers intertwined. Ron whispering in her ear. I see her glance my way and give me a nervous smile.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I run to my dormitory. I hear Julie call after me but I ignore her. That last thing I want to do is talk. By the time I reach my bed my tears are stained with cheeks and I hear myself sobbing. I know it's just a crush and it will go away but right now my heart is broken and my world is crashing down.

I cry myself to sleep.

I can't take my mind off of you

I cant take my mind off you

I can't take my mind off of you

I can't take my mind off you

I can't take my mind off you

I can't take my mind…

My mind…my mind…

'Till I find somebody new

Please Review! Hope you liked it!


End file.
